Animorphs 55: The renewed
by There is hope
Summary: When Jake, Marco, Tobias, Jeanne, Santorreli and Menderash are heading towards the Blade ship at full speed, something unexpected happen. The war with the Yeerks is renewed on a different planet, but the war is still on.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Do I look like K.A. Applegate?  
  
This is the prolog. Sorta.  
  
"Ram the Blade Ship"  
  
The Rachel went forward at full speed. But the Blade Ship got out of the way. The Rachel tried to follow. A giant cube fired at the Rachel. The beam disabled the Rachel. It also stunned the crew. They were each infested. Except the bird. He got away. The bird was to small to be stunned. The bird freed the leader. Then they freed Marco.  
  
Not very good. Sorry. 


	2. Chapter One: Marco

A/U: I'm pretty sure this isn't exactly what K.A. wanted soo... Anyway, this A/U.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs. Sniffle, Sniffle. But I do own a dog. I Cute little dog. Off topic. Anyway, I don't own the Animorphs.  
  
heard a evil laughter in my head. Visser One? I thought.  
  
No. Ha ha! And you defeated, that miserable excuse for a yeerk! Ha! It was easy to figure out what it was.  
  
If we're going to be in the same body, we might as well get to know each other. I said to him.  
  
Axmilli told me you would say something like that. It was infuriating to think that a Yeerk, a dirty Yeerk, was in my head. Dirty Yeerk? HA! I think I may get to like you!  
  
I don't think I'll get to like you. I shot at him.  
  
Oh, really? I'm hurt! How could you ay such a thing? He was infuriating. By the way, Marco, you humans are so gullible! The One never existed! Ha! Axmilli knew Jake too well. HA! He continued. Oh, and Rachel didn't die! HA! Well, she did die, but we revied her! HA!  
  
What about the body? I asked in bewilderment..  
  
Ha ha! A Yeerk morphed you precious Rachel! HA! Then I killed her! HA! He was insane. Oh, I'm not insane Marco old boy, I'm a sadist! Ha! He sent the feeling of pain down my spine. Then he went full force. My body felt like I had just stepped into a fire.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! A screamed. My body was perfectly still. I would kill him someday, he would pay.  
  
HA! Yeah right! He sent more pain into my body, I didn't know how much longer I could stand this. I'll pay? HA! Would he stop saying 'HA!'. I thought, don't' ask me why. I'm in super pain and I'm annoyed by somebody repeating themselves. Mabe this is what pain did to people.  
  
I hate you you hate me, you're a freakin' enemy. I started singing. This was fun! I love singing! I'll fill you body with energy. Cool! I make you feel a dracon beam, you slimmer, dirty, sadist thing. Oh, what the heck with the words. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la... Suddenly, the pain stopped. I kept on singing. Singing is fun. La, la, la, la...  
  
HA! Listen to you! HA! You fool. He said. There was delight in his voice. He started to get up from the bed and head out of our quarters. I kept singing.  
  
I woke up with a start. Where the heck am I? I wondered. Last thing I remembered was singing with a yeerk in my head. I realized that I was in control of my own body again. Oh, good. I thought. I can sing out loud now!  
  
"La, la, la..." I started to sing.  
  
"Marco!" I heard Jake shout.  
  
"Hey, I was singing. Didn't you mom ever teach you not to shout. La, la, la..."  
  
"Whoa! Marco. What happened to you?"  
  
"La, la, la..." I kept on singing.  
  
"MARCO!" Jake yelled in my ear.  
  
"Ow! That hurt, you shouldn't do that. Besides, I was singing...."  
  
Don't start that again!  
  
"Tobias!" I greeted him.  
  
"Tobias gets a warm greeting, and what do I get? A rebuke." Jake mumbled.  
  
"Sorry Jake." I said. "Hi. Ya' happy now?"  
  
"No. The fact that the other Yeerks are scattered around the ship."  
  
"How big is this ship ?" I asked.  
  
"Well... I'd say... A mile, by a mile, by a mile." He said. I didn't hear any sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"You're kidding right?" I asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"No." He said flatly. "Unless the computer is wrong."  
  
"HA! You mean it had it in English?"  
  
No, thought speak is translated automatically. Tobias said.  
  
"Oh." I said, intelligently. "By the way, Rachel is still alive, and The One is nonsense."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tobias and Jake said in unison.  
  
"The Yeerk told me." I said.  
  
"Oh, sure. A Yeerk. Don't believe him." Jake said immediately. "We know The One is nonsense. I can't believe we fell for that. Have you seen the others?" He asked. I hadn't. I was sure that they were Yeerks. I told them that. They agreed. We decided to look for them. We morphed battle morphs.  
  
"How will we know when two hours is about up?"  
  
"Well, we can tell the ship to warn us in an hour."  
  
"Okay," I said. "We need to find Ax. How?"  
  
"Ask the computer?"  
  
No. First we need to find out how many people are on the ship. We will have to assume that every one is an enemy. Tobias said.  
  
"First we find Ax. We hold him for three days. Then we..." I cut him off.  
  
"Hold Ax for three days? How?"  
  
"I hate to say it, but... Were going to keep him in a room and keep him there for three days."  
  
"Hmmm... How are we going to get him here?" Jake asked.  
  
"Gorilla morph." I said simply.  
  
We found out that he was on the other side of the ship. We morphed birds and flew to about where he was, we demorphed and remorphed to battle morphs. We couldn't exactly sneak up on him. We turned the corner. Ax froze. I ran up and hit him on the head.  
  
Ax must have been able to take over control for a minute. Jake suggested.  
  
Good, let's get him to a secure room. I said.  
  
A cell? I asked. Ask the computer. Tobias said.  
  
What is this computer. Can it just tell anyone anything?  
  
It seems to have been doing that so far. I said.  
  
What about food? Jake asked. We're going to need food.  
  
Ask the com....  
  
"HHRROOWWR!" We heard a roar from behind us. Uh-oh. 


	3. Chapter two: Jake

Astievia: Great story! One thing I would sugest is to at the begining of your story put who's thoughts they were. Because at first it was marcos, and then jakes but I didn't know who's it was until the end. Astievia Alright. You can see I have.  
  
Anonymous-cat: Its interesting, for sure. Continue this.  
  
Thank you. I am.  
  
Tobias  
  
DEMORPH! Jake screamed. I could see the none of that gashes hit his heart. Lucky. One large gash had pierced Marco's lung, and Marco was out cold. I could here a wheezing.  
  
Jake... Never mind. I walked over to the bear and sliced of part of his skin. I hated doing this. Even to a dead person. But I had to. Marco might die.  
  
I placed the piece of skin and fur over the hole in his lung. I knew if Marco was awake he would already be demorphing.  
  
Jake, I said. Try to wake him. He was already doing it. I was holding the skin down with my weak andilite hands. I heard saw Visser One stir. Uh- oh.  
  
WAKE UP! I screamed to Marco in desperation. He stirred, but so did Visser one. Common.  
  
He started to demorph. Whoa! Talk about chest pains! Marco said as he was demorphing.  
  
When he was finished demorphing he started to morph back to Gorilla. I saw Visser One start to get up. Uh-oh. He tried to stand up but couldn't. His legs were broken. He started to morph a bird. His legs were the first to go. Then he demorphed. Marco was already bounding over there to knock him out again.  
  
Am I gonna have to knock you out again? Marco asked in mock desperation. I flew and raked his eyes. Marco swung but Visser One cut of his fist. The stump slammed him in the head as Marco cried out in pain. Visser One went sprawling but wasn't knocked out. He started to run away. Marco started after him.  
  
Let him go. Jake said. Now, demorph.  
  
Alright. Marco said. He demorph and remorphed.  
  
Has anyone noticed how big this place is? Marco asked.  
  
We know it's huge. Jake said.  
  
No, I mean how big these halls are. Marco replied. This stretch right here is about 30 feet tall and 20 feet wide.  
  
I have an idea. Why don't we look for this things fighters?  
  
Good idea.  
  
We need food. I said. We started looking for food and we stumbled onto what looked like an escape pod. Maybe there we rations in here. We went in.  
  
The doors behind us closed. And suddenly we were hurdling through space. Right towards the planet.  
  
Prepare for land. I heard the computers voice in my head. Please strap yourself in. I looked around for something to stap me down. Nothing. There was something that looked like a buckle. It looked like it was for holding down a whale. It was huge!  
  
WHAM! We hit the ground, hard.  
  
I have determined that this planet is habitable for you. The computer said. A hatch opened on the side of the pod.  
  
I knew this was a low gravity planet. I should be able to fly perfectly well here. I thought. We ventured out of the pod. We were about 150 yards out of the Pod when a giant monster leaped at us.  
  
Go flea! I heard Jake yell. I was flying high above the ground. Perfectly safe. Or so I thought. A bird with 12 wings dived at me from higher up. Why the heck does he need twelve wings? I wondered. I easily got out of the way. It was easy to do because of the low gravity.  
  
Tobias, tell me when he's gone.  
  
He's going right now. Not the brightest creature. I said. Wait till I give the word.  
  
I waited till the monster was out of range. Alright, demorph. I said. My advise, morph bird. They took my advise. We flew around the jungle, until we found a city.  
  
It was a Kelbird city. I flew a little higher. Then I saw it. Another escape pod.  
  
It came down and landed just outside the city. We decided to investigate. We flew down to the escape pod and found it empty. We followed the tracks. They were boot tracks.  
  
We came to a stream. I saw someone drinking water. It looked up and saw us. We tried to look like normal birds but she knew we were from earth. Yes, she. It was Rachel!  
  
Rachel! I almost lost my, well, balance, in the air. I fell a bit. I saw her starting to morph Grizzly. Huh? Why was she morphing Grizzly. I forgot. She had to be a Yeerk. She now knew we were here and she was preparing. We flew to a tree and demorphed and remorphed. Battle morphs. I morphed Ax . We walked to where we saw her last. We had to do this. We found her. She was looking at us, ready for battle. Maybe Rachel rubbed of on her....  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter. Not much action. Next chapter will be better. 


	4. Chapter Three: Tobias

Astievia: Great story! One thing I would sugest is to at the begining of your story put who's thoughts they were. Because at first it was marcos, and then jakes but I didn't know who's it was until the end. Astievia Alright. You can see I have.  
  
Anonymous-cat: Its interesting, for sure. Continue this.  
  
Thank you. I am.  
  
Tobias  
  
DEMORPH! Jake screamed. I could see the none of that gashes hit his heart. Lucky. One large gash had pierced Marco's lung, and Marco was out cold. I could here a wheezing.  
  
Jake... Never mind. I walked over to the bear and sliced of part of his skin. I hated doing this. Even to a dead person. But I had to. Marco might die.  
  
I placed the piece of skin and fur over the hole in his lung. I knew if Marco was awake he would already be demorphing.  
  
Jake, I said. Try to wake him. He was already doing it. I was holding the skin down with my weak andilite hands. I heard saw Visser One stir. Uh- oh.  
  
WAKE UP! I screamed to Marco in desperation. He stirred, but so did Visser one. Common.  
  
He started to demorph. Whoa! Talk about chest pains! Marco said as he was demorphing.  
  
When he was finished demorphing he started to morph back to Gorilla. I saw Visser One start to get up. Uh-oh. He tried to stand up but couldn't. His legs were broken. He started to morph a bird. His legs were the first to go. Then he demorphed. Marco was already bounding over there to knock him out again.  
  
Am I gonna have to knock you out again? Marco asked in mock desperation. I flew and raked his eyes. Marco swung but Visser One cut of his fist. The stump slammed him in the head as Marco cried out in pain. Visser One went sprawling but wasn't knocked out. He started to run away. Marco started after him.  
  
Let him go. Jake said. Now, demorph.  
  
Alright. Marco said. He demorph and remorphed.  
  
Has anyone noticed how big this place is? Marco asked.  
  
We know it's huge. Jake said.  
  
No, I mean how big these halls are. Marco replied. This stretch right here is about 30 feet tall and 20 feet wide.  
  
I have an idea. Why don't we look for this things fighters?  
  
Good idea.  
  
We need food. I said. We started looking for food and we stumbled onto what looked like an escape pod. Maybe there we rations in here. We went in.  
  
The doors behind us closed. And suddenly we were hurdling through space. Right towards the planet.  
  
Prepare for land. I heard the computers voice in my head. Please strap yourself in. I looked around for something to stap me down. Nothing. There was something that looked like a buckle. It looked like it was for holding down a whale. It was huge!  
  
WHAM! We hit the ground, hard.  
  
I have determined that this planet is habitable for you. The computer said. A hatch opened on the side of the pod.  
  
I knew this was a low gravity planet. I should be able to fly perfectly well here. I thought. We ventured out of the pod. We were about 150 yards out of the Pod when a giant monster leaped at us.  
  
Go flea! I heard Jake yell. I was flying high above the ground. Perfectly safe. Or so I thought. A bird with 12 wings dived at me from higher up. Why the heck does he need twelve wings? I wondered. I easily got out of the way. It was easy to do because of the low gravity.  
  
Tobias, tell me when he's gone.  
  
He's going right now. Not the brightest creature. I said. Wait till I give the word.  
  
I waited till the monster was out of range. Alright, demorph. I said. My advise, morph bird. They took my advise. We flew around the jungle, until we found a city.  
  
It was a Kelbird city. I flew a little higher. Then I saw it. Another escape pod.  
  
It came down and landed just outside the city. We decided to investigate. We flew down to the escape pod and found it empty. We followed the tracks. They were boot tracks.  
  
We came to a stream. I saw someone drinking water. It looked up and saw us. We tried to look like normal birds but she knew we were from earth. Yes, she. It was Rachel!  
  
Rachel! I almost lost my, well, balance, in the air. I fell a bit. I saw her starting to morph Grizzly. Huh? Why was she morphing Grizzly. I forgot. She had to be a Yeerk. She now knew we were here and she was preparing. We flew to a tree and demorphed and remorphed. Battle morphs. I was still hawk of coarse. We walked to where we saw her last. We had to do this. We found her. She was looking at us, ready for battle. Maybe Rachel rubbed of on her.  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter. Not much action. Next chapter will be better. 


	5. Chapter four: All

uh, get a beta, dat way u can avoid lots of errors. ok start. keep on tryin. lots of ideas are jumbled together. take ur time wit the plot.  
  
Thanks! I will.  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
Cassie's POV.  
  
I was watching the animals. I was an Oak. I had acquired an oak. I morphed it. Did you know that oaks have eyes? It amazed me. And ears. Well not eyes and ears. I had all around vision. I could see through my bark!  
  
I couldn't tell where the ears were. I loved watching the animals as a tree.  
  
All the animals scattered when my cell phone rang. I demorphed as fast as I could. I picked up the cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" I answered the phone.  
  
"Cassie? This is the president."  
  
"Hello Abby." I greeted her. "What's up?"  
  
"We have a problem. The Andilite's saw a Bug Fighter."  
  
"A Bug fighter?" I asked. "Where?"  
  
"No where near here. They saw it in Andilite territory."  
  
"The Yeerks." Hmm... "You think the Yeerks have set up a base somewhere?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. So do the Andilite's. We are hurrying the Zero-Space ship production. It should be ready in three months." Abby said.  
  
"Why did you call me?" I asked.  
  
"We need an expert on the Yeerks." She said.  
  
"Well, I'm not an Expert. Call Marco's mom. Eva. Eva and war prince Allorian."  
  
"The Andilites already contacted him." Abby told me. "But we can't find Eva or Marco. Or Jake. They are all missing."  
  
Why was Eva missing? Oh, yeah. She was out on a vacation. She didn't want to be bothered. So she sneaked away on a private boat. She went to Hawaii.  
  
"She's in Hawaii." I told her. "On Hawaii island. She's on vacation. She didn't want to be bothered but I guess she will help you on this."  
  
"What about Marco and Jake." Abby asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't know where they are." I lied. Sorta. I had no idea where they were. Sooo... Anyway.  
  
"Thanks! Bye." That was brief. But I had to figure....  
  
The Yeerks were must have found a new host species. I wondered what they looked like. If they new about it. Are they fighting back?  
  
I had to wonder. I had an idea. I headed back toward base camp. . . . . .  
  
Jake's POV  
  
She growled. A loud, threatening growl.  
  
You will never get Rachel back. The Yeerk sneered. You. You Jake. You lost her.  
  
She was trying to get at my weak points. I ignored her. Or, the Yeerk. I had to do this. Rachel would understand.  
  
Marco, I said in private thought speak. You circle around to her back. I'll be right here. Tobias, morph Andilite. We need to form a triangle. I knew Tobias didn't want to do this. I didn't take Cassie to figure that out.  
  
He morphed Andilite quickly while we kept Gat-three-one-four-two busy. (Authors note: Don't even think about asking how he knew the Yeerk's name.)  
  
Tobias stepped into the open.  
  
Ahh, so the little girl's lover steps into the open. Gat sneered. Can you do it Tobias? Can you kill Rachel?  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
Tobias's POV  
  
I rushed forward thrashing with my tail wildly. This Yeerk will die. I knew Rachel would want it this way. I thrashed at the Yeerk wildly. Jake and Marco joined. The Yeerk was badly beaten. It started to run. It started to demorph as it ran. We followed. The Yeerk was now fully Rachel now. It hurt, Seeing Rachel and knowing that the real Rachel was inside, screaming. I ran forward and sank my tail blade into her heart.  
  
I cried. Rachel was gone. Again. I cried. Marco and Jake stayed back 


	6. Chapter five: Cassie

Cassie's POV

I smiled at Ronnie.

"No I have to go." I told him. "I said, it's confidential." I smiled at him, knowing it sounded silly. "Animorph business."

"But..." He started to protest.

"No buts, I have to go."

"Alright." He said resignedly.

"You go find those poachers. If they think it's sport to kill Hork-Bajir, they should be punished." I frowned. We had found a Hork-Bajir skinned and bladeless. It was sick. Poachers were killing Hork-Bajir. I was mad when they were killing Rhinos! These were sentient beings. What kind of person would do that?

"I will." He promised.

"Good, Toby will have all the Hork-Bajir in one place if she can. Keep an eye on them, okay?"

"I said I would." He said.

I went to Erek's apartment.

"Yes." He answered the door. "Oh, you." He winced. Or at least his hologram winced. I knew he was trying to give me a hint; Go away.

"Erek? I know we used your programming against you, but please understand, more people would have been killed or enslaved if we hadn't. You must understand. We were..."

"Come in Cassie." He said.

"Thank you Erek." I said. "Erek. Please understand that..."

"I understand. I feel betrayed. You used my programming against me. I... I know it was for the best but... I still feel betrayed."

"Erek. I'm so sorry but..." I stopped. "Erek?"

"Yes Cassie?"

"Are you even listening? Look Erek. Would you rather have..."

"Look Cassie. You manipulated my programming."

"I know..." I said.

"Cassie, I know you don't want to talk about this. What did you come over for?" He asked.

"No Erek. Not until we straighten this out. Erek?"

"What do you want Cassie? What do you want from me?" He asked.

"I want forgiveness, Erek. I want forgiveness."

"I... I don't know Cassie. I just don't know. How can I? I..."

"Erek. I want you to really forgive us. You've said you forgiven us. But you haven't. You've never really forgiven us. I... I need your forgiveness Erek. I need it."

"I... What did you come over for?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I don't think so Erek. Give me an answer. Yes or no." I needed an answer. I hadn't come for this, but...

"No Cassie. I cannot forgive the Animorphs." He said.

I ran from his dorm crying. Ronnie came up beside me. He gave me a hug.

"It's okay Cassie. It's okay." I don't know why he followed me but I didn't care. I cried on his shoulder.

"It's not okay, Ronnie. It's not okay." I cried even harder. I looked up for just a second and saw Erek looking out the window. He was crying. He was letting his hologram cry.

I wondered what he really felt. I went back to Yellowstone. I slept there.

"You Cassie. You killed all those innocent people Cassie. You. You killed them..." I woke to find my pillow wet. Ronnie was standing over me.

"Cassie? Are you okay? A bad dream?" He asked, knowing the answer. "It's okay. It's okay." He hugged me. Ronnie was more like a protective big brother than a boy friend. We had never even kissed. Not that I could think of. He always comforted me. I was glad to have Ronnie as a friend. I don't know what I would have done without him.

"It's okay." He said in a quite voice. I cried and cried and cried. Then I went to sleep.

In the morning I was woken up by Toby.

"Cassie. Cassie, wake up." I rolled over in my 'bed'. "Cassie, we caught the poachers." I bolted out of bed fast than if it was on fire. They caught the poachers!

"Cassie, Erek King caught them." I was amazed.

"Erek?" I asked.

"Yes," I heard a voice behind me say. "I found them sleeping while I was coming over to tell you that... That I forgive you." He said.

I was ecstatic. "Thank you Erek. Thank you very much. Oh, thank you! Thank you Erek! Thank you!" I was so happy. He had forgiven me. I was so glad.

"No Cassie, thank you."

Short chapter, I know. Sorry. Next chapter will be better. Maybe.


	7. Chapter six: Jake

Jake's POV

Tobias, can we demorph now? I asked. I wasn't sure how long we had been in morph but I wanted out.

Yes, we can. They seem satisfied that we are dead. Tobias said. To me he sounded like Ax.

Alright. Marco? I asked. I didn't get a reply. Marco? I asked again. Maybe he didn't hear me the first time. Ditto. Marco? Marco, this isn't funny. I said. Still no reply.

He's not here Jake. Tobias said, saying what we already knew.

No, he's somewhere around here. Maybe he's out of thought speak range. I said, knowing it was absurd.

We'll look for him. Tobias said. I knew we wouldn't find him. The Dracons had got him. Let's find some shelter. Tobias said. He was right. We needed shelter. I finally demorphed. I decided I needed wings. I morphed peregrine falcon.

I started flying and found that the thermals were great. The sun was closer to the planet than Earth was to her sun. The planet was maybe a third smaller than earth which made the gravity less. I flew to about five-thousand feet and saw that it was a jungle. Vines, bushes and trees were everywhere.

How are we going to find a cave in this? I asked.

Who said we needed a cave? Most shelter's aren't caves. Tobias said. Maybe the Kelbrid live on this planet. Maybe we can find a Kelbrid city. He said, far more optimistic than he usually was.

I wondered why. He had just killed his only love. Denial? Maybe. Me, I had just seen two of my five best friends killed. I was not being very optimistic.

Look! A bird! We need to get bird morphs that are native to this planet. We stand out like a sore thumb. Tobias said. It made sense.

Can you catch one? I asked. If you can bring it down next to that big tree over there. I said. The 'big tree' was a really big tree. Maybe half as big as the one's on the Hork-Bajir world.

Tobias easily caught a large bird. The bird had been easy for him to catch because we were used to more gravity. He brought it down to the bottom of the tree and landed next to him.

"Maybe you could morph Ax and make a shelter under this tree." I said as soon as I demorphed.

No need. He said. There's a hole large enough to fit a small house in it on the other side. 

"Okay, oh, I gotta acquire the bird." I touched the bird, who was unusually calm and started to acquire it. It became even calmer as I acquired it. It was a bird about the size of a bald eagle. It was sky blue on the bottom and grass green on the top. _Perfect camouflage._ I thought. Its talons were large and sharp. I guessed it was a predator. I terrible smell hit me like a brick wall. It smelled terrible. No wonder the bird was so calm. I staggered back. Tobias flew up. "Oh, ogh! That smell! Oh, it's terrible!"

Yuck! Yeah! Great morph. Battle morph and bird morph! We'll asphyxiate em'! Oh, that's nasty! Augh! Tobias said. He was busy protesting as a branch fell and hit him on the head.

_What are the chances?_ I thought as I tried to wake him up. The bird flew away and the smell left with it.

Tobias woke. Wha... huh? He flared like normal bird would do. Whoa! Jake! Don't do that? He said, sounding annoyed. Ow, my head hurts. 

"You managed to get hit on the head by a falling branch." I said.

How did I manage that? Anyway... hey! Where'd the smell go? He asked.

Oh, that. It left with the bird. I said. I had morphed the bird and was starting to take off.

Hey? Where are you going? Tobias asked. We found shelter, remember? 

Oh, yeah. I said I had forgotten about. Okay, let's go in there. I demorphed and went into the little cave.

"Kinda cozy." I said. "Hmm, now all we need is electricity and running water." I said.

I'll be in the branches. Tobias said. He flew up to the branches. I went back into our little cave. I looked around for the best place to sleep. I was never very good at camping. I went outside to collect some foliage to make a soft bed. I put it down and spread it out. I laid down on the stuff and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning. Amazingly, I had no dreams that night.

"Hungry?" Tobias asked. He was in human morph. "Oh, did I mention humans are blind?" He carried something that passed as a tray. There were some things on it. A fruit that looked like exactly like a peach was on it. Another that looked just like an Apple.

"Where'd you find this?" I asked.

"I was flying around, scouting out the area when I saw a tree that looked just like an apple tree. Sure enough, it was an apple tree. " He replied. "I cut the Apple open, I got one whiff of it and knew for sure it was an Apple tree."

"But how would it get here on this planet. That's impossible." I said.

"Maybe the Yeerks put it here. I don't know." He said. He put the tray down in front of me. "I'm going to demorph now. I feel deaf and blind." He said and demorphed. I looked at the tray and picked up an apple.

"Oh well, who cares." I mumbled, and took a bite. It was the best tasting apple I had ever had. When I finished the apple Tobias was done morphing.

"So, find any mice to eat?" I asked, conversationally.

No, but I did find a creature that looked suspiciously like a Squirrel. He said. Absolutely serious, I realized.

"Maybe the Yeerks transplanted all this Flora and fauna on this planet." I suggested.

Do Yeerks really do that kind of stuff? They destroy Flora and Fauna, remember. They destroy, destroy, destroy! He said, I could tell he was grieving over Rachel.

"How could they get here then?" I wondered aloud.

I'm going to go up in the tree while you wait. He said, not answering my question.

"Alright." I said absently.

I picked up a fruit that I had never seen before and bit in. It was shaped like a disc and was yellowish blue. It tasted sort of like an orange and apple mixed together. Not that you'll ever taste that. I ate it all the way, I was just about to start on another fruit that looked like a purple baseball when Tobias flew in.

"Hello Tobias. I thought..." I started to say.

There is a hurricane that looks as if the winds are going up to three-hundred miles an hour. It heading this way! He said. We need to block up the entrance somehow. Oh man, I had a bad experience with a hurricane. 

My mind raced. I had never been in a hurricane. And definitely not one with wind that tripled most hurricanes back on earth.

"How long do you think it will take for it to get here?" I asked. I knew Tobias's eyes' were much better than mine, maybe he spotted it rather far off.

Thirty minutes, max. He said. We need to block up the entrance. Maybe I can cut down some tree's with my morph of Ax. He said. I agreed and he went out.

I was preparing us for a long stay in the small hollow. Tobias jumped inside nimbly with his Andilite body and placed a small log he had been holding on the pile that covered up the entrance.

Could you help me put the rest of the logs on, these Andilite arms aren't that strong and I don't want to take time to demorph and remorph. Tobias asked.

"Sure," I walked over there and helped put the rest of the logs over the entrance. We went to the middle of the cave and waited. He demorphed and right about when he was done demorphing the blast from the wind hit the logs.

"What if this tree falls over?" I asked.

Then only the Ellimist can save us. Tobias replied.

The wind howled and beat at the entrance but amazingly, it didn't brake.

I wonder why the water hasn't seeped in yet. Maybe... Tobias was interrupted by a low growl.

"That's not good." I whispered.

There's an animal right behind you. He's the one growling. He's poised to strike. He's... Just then the 'Animal' pushed me from behind and I fell. I should have started morphing as soon as... Then I realized that I felt no pain. I felt a tongue licking me. Just like a dog.

I'll go for his eyes. Tobias said.

"Wait." I said. I got up. The animal got off me. It was twisting together, then untwisting his three tails. It's face looked like that of a squirrel. Its eyes' watched me.

Uh Jake, that place he was in was not there before. Tobias said. I looked back. It had certainly not been there before.

"Hello," I voice from behind me said. I jumped and turned around. Tobias flared. "Do not be afraid." Said whatever it was. I couldn't see it, but I knew it was there.

"Who do you think you are? Gabriel?" I asked, knowing he would not get the joke. It was a joke made in fear, so it wasn't very good.

"How did you know? Yes, my name is Gabriel. Do not worry about my Dar. He is harmless."

"Dar? Is that that thing?" I asked, pointing at the three tailed squirrel looking thing.

"Yes, that is my Dar. He only wants to play." Gabriel said. I am going to come out now. Please do not attempt to harm me, thought I doubt you could." He said.

I part of the dirt/rock wall slid open, and standing there, as if nothing was different, was a full blown DRAGON!

I must get three reviews for this chapter before I post another chapter. He he. Yes, I'm mean. So, go get your friends to review. And your friends friends to review, and your... You get the point. Sorry, I'm hopelessly obsessed with reviews! Next chapter I may up it to ten reviews. Hmmm...


	8. Chapter seven: Jake

Jake's POV

I was standing there, starring at a dragon. I thought I was ready for anything, wrong. I literally stumbled back. I would have been less surprised if the devil himself walked out. But this was a DRAGON. His wings were retracted somehow, but I could tell he had them.

"I something wrong?" Gabriel asked. I was still shocked.

"No... No, I'm, uh, okay. Um, are you a Kelbrid?" I asked.

I didn't know what to say. If Marco was here would have made a joke about being Aragorn. That thought reminded me that he was dead, but I couldn't think about that now.

"Yes, I am a Kelbrid. Why are you on our planet?" He asked.

"I crashed on your planet." I said, regaining my composure.

Is your house secure from this hurricane? Tobias asked.

"Oh yes. Come in. How foolish of me. Come in." We walked in. Just as the door was closing the wood broke.

A large branch nearly hit me. I dropped to the ground and the branch hit Gabriel. He was slammed into the far wall and he landed on the floor, moaning. There was cyan colored blood oozing out of the wound.

Just then something flew in. I looked at it. It was the blue box.

What in the world? Tobias said, bewildered. At least he wasn't hit. The door had been jammed by a tree trunk as big as my torso. The door was crushing it slowly.

"GET THE BLUE BOX!" I yelled over the wind. Tobias picked it up with his talons and brought it over. If it weren't for the low gravity, I don't think he could have made it.

I took the blue box and gave it to Gabriel. He took it. The door was finally closed. Tobias had morphed Ax and took the branch of Gabriel.

"Gabriel, touch me on the arm." He took his hand and put it on my arm. "Now concentrate on me. Me only. DO IT!" I felt myself getting calmer. Then I livened up again. "Now, concentrate on me again! Do it! Please just do it." He must have because I saw him turning into me.

Then a thought hit me. T_he dar!_ Did it survive? I had no idea.

"Tobias, you will have to coach him through demorphing." I was morphing rhino. Then reversed morph and starting morphing howler. It could carry the dar and could survive all the hit from limbs and branches.

What are you doing?! Tobias asked. I pressed a button on the panel that was just next to the door. The door opened.

The wind howled and screamed in my ear. I branch hit me square in the chest. It knocked me down. I crawled around, looking for the Dar. It had to be in here somewhere. Then I saw it.

It was in the place it had originally come out of. I saw a branch crushing his leg. I crawled over to the Dar and picked it up. Then I turned back to the door. It was closed. Tobias must have closed it. I started walking toward it, I was shielding the Dar with my body. I got to the door. I reached out to the panel. It was crushed. How would I open it.

TOBIAS! Open the door! I have Gabriel's Dar! Open the door. The door opened and I rushed in. The door closed behind me, but not before a hardwood branch hit me in the back of the head.

I put the Dar down in front of the perfectly healthy Gabriel.

"Thank you my friend." He bent down and hugged the dar close. "What, what did I just do. I changed my body shape into the same as your original form." He looked me up and down.

"You look like some sort of volcano monster." He said.

"Oh, yeah." I said in the voice of a howler. I started demorphing. I heard Tobias speak.

Thank you for letting us stay in your house. But what is that thing out there? Tobias asked.

"It is a Gajhj. It happens once every 100 years." Gabriel replied.

"And about how long does that take here?" I asked.

"Oh, about 25 Andilite years." Gabriel said. I jerked in surprise. "Yes, I know you at least heard about us from the Andilites. We give out false names for our species to different species. Kelbrid is the name we gave the Andilites."

"Okay..." I was amazed.

"We started doing it about 1000 years ago." He said. "It has..."

"I know your species name." I said. "I know exactly what it is."

"What? How could you know?"

"That doesn't matter. You species name is Dragons." I said, confidently.

"Well, yes, but how did you know?" He asked, it was his turn to be bewildered.

"Well, an old Earth myth talked about you. You look just like the things in those myths." I said. "That is how I know."

"Amazing. We never visited a place called earth..." He started.

"Ah, yes. We are speaking in English. English was not a language when you visited. We call it Earth."

"Amazing, simply amazing." He said. "We must tend to Gard. His leg is hurt." He opened another door and we walked in.

The room looked like a computer room. Glowing panels covered the wall like wall paper. The room had a large bed in the middle. It was covered in a clear plastic. Gabriel placed Gard on the bed. Glass came down from the ceiling and surrounded the bed. Gabriel walked over to a panel and punched a few keys. Then I saw the Dar's leg healing. Right in front of my eyes. It was as if it were morphing itself. I saw the bone coming together, I saw that because the gash in his leg was not healing yet. Once the bone was together perfectly the mussle and tissue started repairing itself. It came together like if you were watching a movie where the paper was tearing in reverse, in slow motion. The mussel came together and then the skin starting to heal. I watched, spellbound. I had seen things heal that quick, but not that smoothly.

Gabriel pushed a few more buttons and a tube came from the ceiling, and of it's own accord found a vein in the Dar's shoulder and what I thought was the color of the tube started flowing. It was purple and sort of clear. It was flowing into him, I could see him becoming more energetic by the moment. The tube retracted back into the ceiling and right after that the glass did too. It was as if a force field was shut off. gard jumped off the bed and ran to Gabriel. He started lick Gabriel. _Just like a dog._ I thought.

"Ah, there are advantages to being a doctor." He picked up Gard and petted him. "I have had many visits from you species lately. They professed to be disciples of the one. Whatever that means. Are you a disciples of the one?" He asked.

The One! I thought he wasn't real! Tobias exclaimed.

"Did they try to convert you to being a disciple of The One?" I asked, eager to glean any information I could.

"Yes, they did. I told them that I was not interested." He said nonchalantly.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"Into the city, of coarse." He said, as if it were obvious.

"Where is the city?" I asked. I didn't like not having information.

"Here's a door to it right here." He said. He led us to a door that when he opened it, I saw a street and a building. I stepped out, I looked up and saw about a hundred feet of air and then there was the ceiling. The ceiling was made of dirt. I wondered what kept it up.

"What keeps the dirt up there up?" I asked.

"What? Oh, a force field. I guess you aren't used to being under ground." Gabriel said.

"No, I'm not. I know we were far closer to the surface than this. What happened?"

"Oh, my house came down. My house is one of the few houses that can move to the surface. Because I am a doctor, sometimes I am needed above to help with injured people." He said. "Notice how mine is on the edge of the city, made into the wall. When I retire, my house will become another doctors house." He said.

"Why don't you have your house, and then the hospital? Why have it in one?" I asked.

"Because it is easier to do it this way, rarely do we have patients that stay for over ten minutes. So it is my house. Much easier that way." He said.

"Ah," I said brilliantly.

"Would you like to go on a tour of the city?" Gabriel asked.

"Sure..." I was cut of by a dragon that landed in front of me.

"Gabriel! We have found out that there are creatures taking over the minds of many Dragons. We captured a ruffian and we put him under a scanner and we found that his brain was wrapped up in a living creature."

"Yeerks!" I cried. "Gabriel, Yeerks are an evil race who try to take over the minds of any race they come in contact with. They must be stopped. There must be a front... The One! You must find all the followers of The One and scan their heads! Do it! It necessary!"

Just then both sides of the street were filled with human controllers. I knew because I saw Hork-Bajir, Taxxons and Ax. They were all armed.

Don't shoot. Visser One said.

Inside! Tobias said. Gabriel the other dragon, Tobias and I all jumped inside his house. The messenger dragon had been hit in the leg by a Dracon beam.

I said don't fire! Fools! I could imagine at least one head rolling.

Gabriel punched some keys on the panel next to the door and I herd a twang.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I activated a force field around my house. It was put there in case the citizenry thought that one of my patients was a danger to the city. I have healed many criminals after they had a confrontation with the police." Gabriel explained. He punched a few more buttons. "We need to get him to the bio-bed." He said, motioning to the other dragon.

Marco and I looked at each other. The translator worded it just like star trek. We picked up the dragon and brought him to the bio-bed, Tobias was still in Ax's morph.. The glass came down around the bio-bed and the same amazing thing happened.

This time it was different. The blackened skin around the wound fell of and new skin grew. It was like filling up a hole with dirt. The mussel and the tissue came together came together just like before.

Gabriel punched a few more keys and the glass lifted. The other dragon got out.

"Thank you. My name is Arcor. I believe that the entire city might well be overrun with, uh..." He stammered.

"Yeerks." I finished for him. "They are very dangerous. They nearly destroyed my home planet. I and five of my friends fought them off."

"I thought you said they were dangerous. How could you and five of your friends fight an entire species? They must not be _that_ dangerous." Gabriel said.

"I'll show you how we did it." I started morphing tiger. I felt that tickling sensation that happens when my fur grew. Then I felt my head turning into a tigers head. Then I felt my spine extend into a tail. Just then my legs changed into tigers legs. I fell forward. Then my arms started turning into tigers front legs. Then finally my body started turning into a tigers strong body. I felt myself getting stronger and more agile.

This, my friend, is why we won. We can turn into any living thing I can touch. I said.

"You gave me this power, I thank you." Gabriel said.

You would have died without it. Tobias said simply.

"Thank you all the same." He replied.

So there we were, on an alien planet, in the company of two dragons. We are being chased by Yeerks. Little did I know what I was in for...

Sorry, no cliffie this time. I need to give cliffie's a rest. So, what do you think is going to happen? As you can see, I have changed the name too "Animorphs 55: The renewed"

Reviews required for next chapter:4

Now get reviewing!

The next chapter is ready to be posted already.


	9. Chapter Eight: Tobias

Alright! I am going to start review responses again.

Galaxytree: Done, I'm using . My story won't be as hard as soon as I get a beta.

Sarah1281: Oops. That's why I need a beta.

Okay, people, pull together! I need a beta, not just grammatical errors but I need someone that will make my story understandable. I may even have five or six, send it to one, then their version to another, stuff like that. Virtual cake and ice cream for everyone who helps!

Tobias's POV

"Here we are." Gabriel said. "I have a large transport up here. It's for transporting patients."

What about the hurricane? I asked.

"That's already an eighth around the planet by now." Gabriel said. "Alright, here we are." A door opened into a room that looked like an enlarged ambulance. "The seats are through that door." Gabriel said.

He flew up and opened a latch on the ceiling and flew through. I guessed that was where the pilot piloted from. I went into the next room. There were 20 seats. I flew over to a window. We were starting to take off. I looked down as he flew farther and farther up. I looked down and saw why the blue box had flown in. It was a Bug fighter. But why had they...

Go back down to your house! Now I shouted to Gabriel. He did as I said. Jake, go get the blue box. We forgot it. I'll do back up.

Jake went into the house and retrieved the Blue box. The Yeerks had not gotten into the house yet. Jake also led the Dar into the transport.

Okay, go! I said. I felt the lifting sensation that I hadn't felt earlier. He must be heading up fast. Look out! I spotted 5 bug fighters coming at us.

"Hold on tight." Gabriel said over the intercom.

"Do you have any weapons or shields?" Jake asked.

"No, of coarse not, this is a medical transport ship, not a black fighter." Gabriel said. A dracon beam glanced off the side off the transport.

We flew directly down. The fighters followed. We got about 5 yards from the ground but then pulled up. One of the bug fighters crashed. I couldn't believe it. That was the oldest trick in the book. _Must have been a Hork-Bajir piloting._ I thought. We flew as close as we could to the ground.

"At least this is one of the fastest transport's on the planet, and most heat resistant." Gabriel said. That was good.

"Go to full speed." Jake said. We sped up and lifted up from the ground. 3 bug fighter's pulled up but the one didn't, it kept on going. It was trying to come up under us and blast us to pieces. A dracon beam whizzed by my window.

"This is the _Healer five_ hailing any fighters in the area, I need assistance. We are being pursued by four alien craft. They are apparently trying to disable us. Assistance is essential." Gabriel said, I heard him via the intercom, he kept broadcasting.

I saw two, jet black boomerang shaped fighters fly toward the bug fighters. I saw two beams fire from the fighters two ends. The bug fighters were all destroyed.

"This is captain Terk-shan-saj of the Black-fighter squadron #1. We will escort you to Carahs." One of the pilots said.

"Tell them that there is a ship orbit that looks like a an Ax. Tell them to destroy it at any cost." Jake said. "And there is a giant ship. Tell them to capture it, I f they can't, destroy it."

"But..." Gabriel started to protest.

Do you want your entire planet to be destroyed? I asked him.

Gabriel told the Black fighters. They started to protest.

"The fate of the planet depends on it!" Gabriel said. "I have reliable sources that say if you do not destroy it, the entire planet will be destroyed! DO IT!" The black fighters left the atmosphere to go destroy the Blade ship.

"You said reliable sources, you've only known us for less than an hour, why do you say 'reliable sources.'?" Jake asked.

"You put your life in danger to save my dar, you saved my life. And, because those... Yeerks, were after you, not me. They didn't care about me, they would have killed me if it meant getting to you." Gabriel said.

How do you know that? I asked.

"The Andilite's voice. It was..."

That was no Andilite voice! I said vehemently. That was the voice of an evil slug, that was controlling my Shorm. That was no Andilite, that was Visser One.

"Okay, Visser one's voice was evil, I could tell." Gabriel said.

A moment passed.

"We are at Carahs now. We must tell the people of this threat." Gabriel said.

"Gabriel, Arcor, we need to acquire dragon morphs. May we?" I flew over to Gabriel, then to Arcor. I acquired them both and blended the DNA.

I started morphing the dragon, I felt my feathers turning into scales. My talons grew bigger and bigger. My face changed twisted and finally shaped into a dragons face. My wings grew, and shriveled into my body. I felt naked without my wings.

We went down a tunnel with the transport. We landed in what looked like a parking lot. We got out.

Jake, do you think that the Yeerks have taken any in the city yet? I asked with thought speak.

Maybe, if we ask all the citizenry to submit to a brain scan. But Gabriel is the only one who would know how to do that. Jake replied.

"Gabriel, could you ask all the citizens of this city to submit to a brain scan? If any refuse, hold them for three days."

"Why..."

"Trust me." Jake said.

"Alright. But if..."

"Just trust me. If no Yeerks come up, say you thought there was a virus or something." Jake said.

Most off the citizens submitted to the scan. Some didn't. They kept them for three days and, sure enough, Yeerks were there. It took over two weeks. We had one city we could trust, but we couldn't do this with every city. And surely many Dragon/Yeerks had run away. We located the Yeerk pool because that was the first thing the former controller's told us about. We destroyed it. We saved many dragons who's Yeerks had been hiding there. There had to be an easier way.

The Black fighters had destroyed the blade ship, and the dragon army had taken the large ship. I was relieved that the Yeerks hadn't kept the ship.

I was about to fly to my temporary home. (An unlocked BIRD CAGE! How undignified!) When Jake came.

"There's another Blade ship coming into orbit!"

Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll try to write more in the next chapter but duty calls! I didn't answer.

Reviews required for next chapter: 4 again. More would be appreciated.

I need a beta! Please! Please! I need a beta!


End file.
